Miedo a los truenos
by Midorikawa Ryuuiji
Summary: Una noche de tormenta Lovino recuerda cómo y cuándo había comenzado su miedo hacia los truenos. SpainxRomano


**Miedo a los truenos.**

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Ya ni se acordaba, ni tampoco quería recordar el temor que sintió en ese momento hace ya tantos años. Creyó haberlo olvidado, pero justamente hoy se presentó como si nada.

-Bastardo idiota…- Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba acostado en su cama, limpiándose las lágrimas y aferrándose más a la manta que lo cubría hasta la cabeza.

¿Por qué justamente al idiota se Antonio se le ocurría precisamente ese día para dejarlo solo en la casa mientras se iba a manejar no sabía qué cosas? ¡Estaba lloviendo y el maldito masoquista no volvía! Tenía que dejarle solo cuando lloviendo aún sabiendo que los truenos le asustaban desde aquella vez que era pequeño y que…

[FLASHBACK]

-¡Ya estoy harto de escucharlo hablar SIEMPRE de mi idiota hermano y lloriquear porque no lo tiene a él también! Pedazo de basura, por qué no peleó por Veneziano cuando tanto decía que… que era el jefe y… y… el más… fuerte…-

Un pequeño Romano caminaba enojado y a paso ligero alejándose de la casa de España. Las lágrimas le salían solas de los ojos, mojando sus mejillas que estaban coloraditas por tanto esfuerzo sobre humano de no ponerse a llorar desmesuradamente. Con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba los ojitos para que si alguien le veía no se acercara a preguntarle por qué estaba de esa manera.

-Claro, sólo se quedó conmigo como premio de consuelo por no tenerlo a él también… maldito idiota…- Decía arrugando la carita y haciendo pucheros mientras aún seguía limpiándose los ojos. No, definitivamente no iba a ponerse a llorar como el niño que era, no iba a darle el gusto a España y darle lástima como desde un principio había sido. –Bastardo…-

De la nada empezó a llover como si el cielo fuera a caerse. De alguna manera Romano pensó que aquel clima se debía a su estado de ánimo. "Ii cielo piage con me…", pensó terminando de limpiarse la cara y correr hacia los árboles que estaban cerca del cultivo de tomates. Si bien sabía que Antonio podría encontrarlo sin problemas ahí, seguramente no se molestaría en ir a buscarlo por estar pensando sólo en su estúpido hermano. Llegó hasta el árbol grande que estaba bastante alejado de la casa y el patio y se sentí debajo de él. Después de todo era tan fornido que podían llover hasta tomates que por las hojas de se árbol no pasaría absolutamente nada.

Llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó, escondiendo la carita entre ellas. No quería llorar pero se sentía mal. Pudo haber confiado en que al fin alguien lo querría de verdad y no se terminaría alejando de él para ver a Feliciano. Aunque igual era de esperarse, si Romano siempre causaba problemas, no era obediente ni cariñoso, por eso era que todos querían más a su hermano y hasta se peleaban por quedarse con él. Romano solamente era la oveja negra, a la que nunca nadie querría…

La tormenta cada vez se ponía peor. La lluvia caía tanto y tan fuerte que apenas podía ver los demás árboles que estaban a su alrededor. El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que el agua corriera hasta el pequeño castaño y lo mojara, y sumado también el viento que se tornaba frío, estaba comenzando a temblar levemente. En eso comenzaron los truenos. No les hubiese prestado demasiada atención si estuviese dentro de la casa comienzo algún tomate o limpiando alguna que otra cosa, pero no, estaba afuera, bajo la lluvia y solo. Podía imaginarse lo patético que podría verse y eso le hacía sentir peor. ¿Qué acaso no fue así siempre? ¿El que estuviera solo?

Miró hacia arriba y no contó con lo que vino en ese momento. El cielo gris se iluminó por completo, segándolo y seguido de eso un fuerte estruendo que hizo sacudir la tierra. Un rayo hacía caído al suelo. Ante aquel ruido ensordecedor, Romano no pudo evitar gritar y romper en llanto, tapándose los oídos con fuerza y repitiendo en voz baja una y otra vez que todo para.

-España idiota…- Susurró entre jadeos por el llanto, hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle y estrecharlo fuertemente por detrás. Aquella acción no la atribuyó al cesar de la lluvia porque aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar como esta seguía cayendo y pareciera que hasta más fuerte luego de aquel rayo. Fue entonces que se giró y en efecto, era el español que le sonreía torpemente. Lo miró bien, parecía agitado y tenía el cabello un poco revuelto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí? Estuve buscándote y…- Antonio no terminó porque el pequeño italiano se le había tirado encima llorando, y abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso, aferrándose a su camisa y apretándolo con toda la fuerza que su joven cuerpo podía darle.

España sorprendido sólo sonrió y atinó a abrazarlo también y acariciarle los cabellos con suavidad, sin prestar atención a la fuerte lluvia y a los truenos…

-No llores, ya estoy contigo…-

[/FLASHBACK]

Otro fuerte trueno le hizo dar un pequeño salto al italiano, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba más la manta que lo cubría. Maldecía una y mil veces esas cosas, ¿por qué tenía que tenerles miedo? ¡Eso era cosa de niños y él ya NO era un niño! Maldecía todo y más al idiota de los tomates por haberlo dejado solo, y no quería volver a sentirse como en aquel entonces de niño. El tener cerca al español muchas veces le molestaba porque era tan jodido con sus halagos y sus demostraciones de cariño, ¡siempre se le pegaba como mosca y no dejaba de decirle que le quería!... pero irónicamente y fuera de todo eso, no podía tenerlo lejos de sí, porque siempre que lo necesitaba, siempre estaba. Siempre le protegió y le abrazó cuando se sentía débil, aunque esa no era la ocasión, después de todo España era tan idiota que seguro no se acordaba de esa vez…

-España idiota…- Susurró frunciendo el ceño. Otro estruendo le hizo saltar, pero esta vez ya no fue un trueno… sino la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Lovi?- Preguntó curioso el español asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta. Romano no contestó. -Lovi~ ya volví~- Decía mientras entraba definitivamente a la habitación. Antonio miró la cama del castaño y notó un bulto bajo la manta de la cama. Supo enseguida que era su Italia. -Hola~ ¿puedo entrar?- Preguntó metiendo la cabeza bajo la manta también, más se vio alejado de ahí cuando el italiano los destapó a los dos por el susto.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces… idiota?!- Gritó Lovino, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron los labios del español sobre los suyos, envolviéndolo en un suave y a la vez cálido beso. No quiso hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle de la misma manera, necesitaba sus labios, más no pudo. Otro trueno azotó contra cielo y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor con fuerza, deshaciendo aquel intento de beso.

-L-Lovi…- Pronunció sorprendido Antonio al verlo aferrado de esa manera contra su cuerpo, como pidiendo que le protegieran. -¿Te dan miedo los truenos?- Preguntó sin poder evitar reírse, mientras le abrazaba de modo protector. Otro trueno volvió a sonar y el italiano dio un saltito escondiéndose en su cuello.

-C-Cállate… idiota- Al abrazarse de esa manera a España, Romano pudo notar que su ropa estaba húmeda. Palpó su espalda con las manos para cerciorarse, y en efecto sí, estaba húmeda. -¿Por qué estás mojado?- Preguntó separándose levemente del cuerpo del castaño, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Ajajaja, es que el paraguas no me sirvió de mucho, y cuando entré sólo quise venir a verte- Le contestó sonriéndole radiante como siempre, aunque esta no le duró mucho al darse cuenta que los ojos del Italia estaban húmedos y medio rojos, así que llevó su mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con delicadeza y limpiar los restos de lágrimas. –No llores, ya estoy contigo…- Ante aquello Romano miró a España sin levantar mucho el rostro, sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Idiota- Dijo, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Antonio con torpeza, más al final la quitó con suma facilidad dejando ver su torso bien formado. Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio y en eso empujó al español para que se acostada, se tiró a su lado y cubrió a ambos con la manta. –Hace frío y por estar así frío y mojado te vas a enfermar, estúpido…- Le dijo para luego abrazarlo.

Otro trueno volvió a sonar y se estremeció, pero aquel sentimiento se esfumó cuando escuchó la típica risita del español que lo abrazaba fuertemente y depositaba un beso en sus labios y otro en su frente.


End file.
